


Upward Mobility

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Disability, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Companion piece to 'To Own My Feet", Jim's POV.





	Upward Mobility

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

He’s sitting there, waiting for me by the door, face wreathed in his enormous, trademark smile.  He holds out his arms for our customary hug, which I grant willingly, crouching down to his level.  Although he’s never mentioned it in so many words, I’ve always known that he sometimes worries about his wheelchair-bound status, especially as it makes him even lower (in his opinion) as compared to the rest of the world.  He’s always stood up for himself against us ‘giants’, but hell, I’m the Sentinel here, so I’ve been able to see through his apparent confidence when dealing with taller folks.  His ability to talk his way out of trouble, & his undeniable charm has undoubtedly stood him in good stead, but I can see the small evidence of anxiety and the slight physical stress all that looking up can cause, and I’ve long been aware of his unjustified, but acknowledged poor self esteem.  God knows why he still can’t see how important he is to so many folks, but I guess it’s too well-established to overcome after a lifetime of denial, especially since the accident.  I thank the gods every day though for his ability to ignore his own inner demons and for his sunny and enthusiastic nature which even now can’t help but come to the fore.  The added bonus is his unconditional love for me, his partner and Sentinel.  Gods, I’m one lucky SOB after all I’ve put him through!

As we break apart with noticeable reluctance, I tease him as usual: “So, Chief, still sitting around on your ass waiting for me, huh?” He giggles endearingly – (yep, he still denies it, but he really does giggle!).  “Just waiting for my ride, stud” he replies.  “I’ve had some more thoughts about Riley’s motive” he continues, switching topics without a pause.  His brain is still an amazing organ, absorbing information like a sponge and recycling it at a speed which frequently leaves us lesser mortals trailing in the wake of his thought-processes with blank expressions and less-than-intelligent grunts and double-takes.  Yes, the Sandburg zone remains a wonderful and totally bizarre experience for the unenlightened, and hurray for that!

As I push him towards the elevator (which we can now rely on, courtesy of being able to purchase the building a couple of years back) he continues to expound on his theories regarding the newest case.  I know I’ll be completely up to date with his ideas within a very short time, so I relax in the comfort of his chatter and take the opportunity to contemplate our life-style and hopes for the future.

I still find it so hard to think about our past mistakes, although I’m well aware that most of the misunderstandings were down to me and my ‘fear-based responses’. Jeez, he had that nailed right away!  Why I could ever have accused him of treachery completely horrifies me now, but he still maintains that we share the guilt, such as it is, and forgives me unconditionally for my misconceptions. Would that I could say the same!  I blamed and ridiculed him after the ‘Diss mess’, until he felt he could no longer stay with me, or even in Cascade.  

It took me weeks to realise what I was missing, and even longer to listen to my friends and colleagues in the MCU so I could finally comprehend what a self-centred jerk I’d become, but something somewhere must have taken pity on me, because my beloved, misunderstood Guide had more guts than I had, and finally came home to me.

Don’t get me wrong – I know I wasn’t wholly to blame, but, in the grand scheme of things, we had earned our second chance, and neither of us was prepared to let the opportunity pass us by.

I couldn’t believe my good fortune when I realised what Blair had done to ready himself to work with me again, and was more than happy to observe – and this time – support his frenetic ‘Energiser Bunny’ routine, but neither of us could have foreseen the ‘Accident’. 

The irony was that we had so recently realised – and declared – our love for each other; sentinel / guide stuff notwithstanding; and were perhaps a little complacent and overly relaxed when the call to visit that crime scene came in.  I know full well that Blair puts absolutely no blame on my shoulders, and, realistically, I know he’s right, but I still get upset at my inability to protect him as well as my other colleagues.  It’s something I will never forget, but for his sake, I can and will control.

Once we reach the PD, I know I’ll have to put up with the prolonged welcome Blair is inevitably subjected to, but no longer with any sense of aggravation.  Hell, he’s deserved his acceptance 100 times over, and I’d be less than human if I denied the comfort factor which overspills on to me as a result.  We’re an accepted pair, with an appreciated contribution to provide to the PD, and we’re both comfortable with that.

Our arrival at the MCU is as I anticipate, and, as I wheel Blair to his side office, we exchange pleasantries (and occasional ribald comments) with our friends and colleagues, and I’m struck yet again with how comfortable I am with my chosen career.  Yes, I have my work, my guide, who is also the love of my life, and I’m beyond grateful that he is happy, contented, and fulfilled at last.  His feet may not be carrying him anywhere in the future, but my lover is as upwardly mobile as any person is capable of.  Thank the gods!

**_The End_ **


End file.
